


Crush

by Carerra_os



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Adolescent crushes, M/M, awe, de-ageing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this ‘The Avengers manage to get themselves de-aged while Loki is their prisoner and he ends up taking care of them. Which he's really good at. He's getting them fed and to bed on time and reading them stories and generally being an awesome mommy while Fury is just going WTF?!’ Instead its really just background Loki taking care of de-aged avengers with a focus in Fury and six year old Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Crush

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: Just a short little something unbetad.

Loki has been watching the avengers for the last month and a half and S.H.I.E.L.D. is nowhere near close to finding a solution. The villain that had damaged the avengers disappeared before anyone was clear about what was going on. The now children had all been gathered up and brought back to the helicarrier to get checked out, they had remained there since.

They were of varying ages, whatever the villain had used didn’t seem to pinpoint one specific age. Thor looked to be about a teenager, though they couldn’t be sure with a god and much to the fury of Fury had immediately released his brother but that turned out to be a good thing. Natasha seemed to be only a year or two below him at thirteen no one but Loki seemed to be able to find her, they all went downhill from there. Tony was about nine and was constantly wreaking havoc in the labs with an eight year old Bruce who still transformed but to a smaller sized hulk. Steve and Clint were both about six and despite the similar age had nothing to do with one another.

Steve to the horror of S.H.I.E.L.D. was constantly attached to Loki’s pant leg, the god had a knack for wrangling them all in when they got out of hand but Steve seemed especially fond of the god. He was in charge of their care now and there had been a tense treaty put into place when it was finally realized that the trickster wouldn’t hurt the de-aged avengers, apparently he had a soft spot for children. He feed them, kissed their booboos, read to them, played games with them, tucked them in at night and checked for monsters under the bed. The one time a baddie had tried to take advantage of the avengers vulnerable state, they’d gotten a smack down that was spoken about in hushed awed whispers. 

Fury could handle that, though it made him angrier than normal to have to put up with Loki on top of the even more immature team of superheroes. The children kept letting him lose that first week no matter what S.H.I.E.L.D. did with him and he kept them from getting into too much trouble. It some getting used to but eventually they all gave in to having Loki there. What Nick Fury was having a problem dealing with was one Clint Barton whom kept sneaking into his office. He’d even gone so far as to post up in someone else’s office but the little Hawke had found him none the less.

Fury couldn’t figure out why Barton was so insistent on fallowing him around, he avoided most of the others. Occasionally being found in Natasha’s presence but her teenage hormones made her angry and volatile and little Clint didn’t respond well to that and ended up hiding for hours on end before reappearing in Fury’s office. Clint’s favorite spots were the top of the bookshelf, just enough room for him to nest like he did when on a mission and Fury’s chair where he would curl up and fall asleep.

Fury would never say it out loud but he was becoming rather found of the kid but his office was no place for children. He’d the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. he didn’t have time for ignoring paper work or playing with children. However Clint did come in hand with his uncanny ability to deconstruct any pranks placed in his office by Tony. 

Fury walked into his office to Clint perched on his bookshelf with a toy arrow that Loki had gotten him. Fury eyed the toy suspiciously but sat at his desk, he had paper work to do and throwing the little hawk out didn’t seem to do him any good. He gave the child one more glance before starting on his paperwork. He was surprised when he felt a tug on his sleeve annoyance creeping up at how silently Hawkeye could move even as a child. 

“What?” Fury asked with a frown as bright blue eyed stared up at him unblinkingly. Clint didn’t say anything, he hardly spoke at all which raised some questions among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about his childhood but no one asked aloud. The small archer motioned for him to move away from the desk, suspecting Tony had trapped it Nick complied. 

He was surprised when Clint instead of crawling under the desk to foil one of Tony’s plans crawled into his lap. Fury blinked as the small blonde settled himself comfortably, he thought about forcing the child from his lap but instead pursed his lips and worked around the body using him as pillow. It wasn’t very long till Clint’s breathing evened out and he was snoring soft baby snores into the crook of Fury’s arm. Nick lets him stay a while longer before calling for Loki to com collect the baby hawk.

“Well isn’t this sweet.” Loki said with a smirk as he came into the room.

“Take him back to his room and try and keep him there, I have work to do.” Fury ordered with a glare. With care he maneuvered the child out of his lap and into the god’s arms before turning back to his paper work.

“He won’t stay away, I think he has a crush on you.” Loki informed him as he left.

“He has a crush on me, he has a crush on me.” He shouted in normal Fury surprise, at a loss of what to do about that. 

END  
A/N: Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think.


End file.
